Before The Twists Of Fate
by Skyfire Dragono
Summary: OneShots I created for my Twist of Fate story. It looks back into time before the story was written to see what the family was like before fate twisted into what it is now.
1. Delicacies of War

A series of One-Shots from story _Twist of Fate_ By Skyfire Dragono

Warning those ahead of time, OOC-ness will ensue. Also, food products that WAY should not be there, are introduced. You have been warned! Proceed with caution.

* * *

**Delicacies of War**

Story: Before The Twists Of Fate

By: Sky

**

* * *

**

Karamina padded silently down the hallway, pondering about what she was going to do about Guthrow. She wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation, because nothing like this had happened before. Not to mention, Sesshomaru was currently trying to find ways around Karamina and his father to kill the cross-breed, because to have a cross like him was a dishonor to demon kind. Karamina groaned and shook her head. What was she ever going to do with the elder dog-lord and his son. InuTaisho was still very much a puppy at heart, no matter how old he became. And she had to admit, that was one reason she liked the old dog. He could be very knowledgeable and wise, and he could also be very playful and fun-loving. Just like the best rulers should be.

For lack of better words, he was human. He had compassion and caring, and loyalty to those who earned it. Karamina knew that whenever she needed him, she could always count on him being there, no matter what. His son, though, could use several lessons from his father. She wasn't sure how Sesshomarus' lessoning from the Silver Clansman would turn out. But, she had heard great progress about him from his mentor. Now, though, was the very tricky part of his training. At this stage is when they lost more trainees then they were willing to admit to.

Her musings were interrupted though, when something came flying past her nose. Kara quickly stopped in her tracks, and watched the pie sail before her, and splattered fully on the wall on the other side. Outright giggling ensued from the doorway on the opposite side, and Kara turned incredulous eyes to the scene inside.

Apparently, Kagome had used her talent as younger sister, and had gotten her brother out of his normal stoic-ness. They were at opposite ends of the small private eating room; tables turned to their sides to act as shields, and were having a small war. The evidence of previous engagements were smeared around the room; indicating cookies, cakes and any other article of food they could get their hands upon, as being used for ammunition. Also, they were in a slight lull of the fighting, as each side was trying rebuild their stores so that they could out-last the other. It was quite amusing to watch them as well.

Apparently, Kagome made a good clean shot with a chocolate pie to the side of Sesshomaru's face, because it was still dripping from his hair down to his chest in a slowly moving ooze. There were also spots of ice-cream on his chest and sleeves. His armor was laying by the side of the room, so if there was any physical contact between the two, he would not hurt his sister. To humans, he looked to be about the age of Sixteen. He was just about finished growing, and the next decade or so would age him to his final appearance. For now though, he still resembled a pup.

Kagome was in no better condition then her brother. At the moment, Kagome was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with pants that Karamina distinctly remembered a younger Sesshomaru wearing, with her hair pulled back into a pony-tail, and a lemon-merang used as hair jell. She had frosting smears under her left eye, what looked like Jell-o staining the front of the shirt. To a human, she looked like she was about six years old, though, she was closer to eighty. She could charm just about anything out of anyone when she turned those bright silver eyes on you. Karamina had no doubts that there would be many males pursuing her when she was older. Karamina sat by the door, and curled her tails around her paws. This might be an interesting battle to watch.

However, it was interrupted when InuTaisho came flying out the kitchen door, with a pie in each hand. He launched one first at his surprised son, then at his squealing daughter. Both hit their targets, and both pups immediately launched volleys in retaliation. InuTaisho shoulder-rolled across the floor (he too was not wearing his armor or weapons), and came up with scraps from previous attacks, and threw at the two. One nicked Kagome's ear, and the other hit the table as Sesshomaru ducked behind it quickly. InuTaisho then ran for cover at another table near the door where Kara was sitting. He landed on the top, rolled across it which caused it to unbalance, and fell with it to the side, with the legs pointing out into the open room. Karamina grinned. _'Yep. Most certainly a puppy at heart.'_

For several heartbeats, there was an eerie quiet in the room, then Sesshomaru and Kagome quietly crept out from behind their tables; eyeing each other, then nodding in unison. As one, they came armed, and converged on InuTaisho's location. The great dog-lord stood quickly from behind his table, bearing his claws at the pups. They were not intimidated though, and threw at him what they could carry. InuTaisho managed to miss most of it, but before long his clothing was also spotted with food. He was not to be outdone though.

Clearing the table in a leap, he made his way over to Sesshomarus' stash of food, and launched the supplies at the two pups that were desperate to get him away from the ammunition. Sesshomaru went for the hands, and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on to him with dear life.

InuTaisho howled as if he had just been mortally wounded, while making his son lose balance and pitch into the remaining food. He then wrapped his arms around his daughter, and fell onto his back; giving a great roaring laugh, and holding her close. Sesshomaru was not to be left out though, and went to pin his father. They tussled for a moment, making sure to not hit or harm Kagome, and once more the great dog-lord sent his son to the floor. He sat up though, and gave him an approving grin. One arm back holding Kagome, he placed the other on Sesshomarus' shoulder in a males show of affection. That received one of Sesshomarus' rare smiles, and then the boy reached down to tousle his sisters ebony hair, in which she growled a playful warning at him.

"Your nursemaid is going to kill you," InuTaisho said, looking down at the spots on Kagomes' clothing.

"No she won't. Then she'd have to deal with you and Sesshy," she replied, her silver eyes shinning with mirth.

"It's Sesshomaru," her older brother replied, regaining a haughty tone. InuTaisho was about to reply to his son, when his daughter did it so much better then he could of. She sat up a bit, and a wicked smile curved he tiny lips.

"Fluffy then." That did it.

Sesshomaru charged at his sister, a piece of cake he had pulled off his clothing when he had fallen into the pile, in his hand. Kagome squealed in glee, and InuTaisho once more gave a roaring laugh as the pups went at it again.

Karamina smiled at the family she had grown fond of, and retreated.

**

* * *

**

This is a view back in time, to when Sesshomaru was younger and before his real hatred of Exterminators set in. This is what the family was like. I know there isn't much written about the past in this family. And it shows how close they are, and how much Sesshomaru really loves his little sister. Review please tell me whether you think it's good or bad. Thanks!

Cioa

Sky


	2. Lost Mother

**

* * *

**

**Lost Mother**

Story: Before The Twists Of Fate

By: Sky

* * *

InuTaisho held his dying mate in his arms, while those around him fought off the attackers and protected their Lord and Lady. Even though it appeared they would not have their lady for much longer. InuTaisho wiped the blood off of her face, trying to remove the traces of her fleeing life. Her eyes opened briefly, and met his.

"Stay with me." A small smile curved at the side of her lips.

"If I was ever to die, this is all I wished beloved. To be with you."

"But Kagome needs you still. I need you still."

"I know you will raise her well. You would never have been my mate if I didn't trust you with the care of the children. And you are a wonderful father."

"But Sesshomaru and her don't get along. She'll be alone. There is no one else who can help her as you can."

"Shh beloved." A trembling hand raised, and touched him gently on the lips. "Stop trying to make excuses. You'll just make me feel worse." A shudder went through her frame, and her eyes closed in pain.

"Iyanari…"

Her eyes opened again, and met his.

"They are children InuTaisho. They will grow out of it. And Sesshomaru will learn to love his sister. As I will always love you…"

Another shudder when through her frame, and once more her eyes closed in pain. Then, her body relaxed, and her hand fell from his lips. He quickly caught her hand, and held it trembling to his lips. And one last time, he kissed it.

"My beloved. My mate. I love you too…"

And he howled his grief to the stars.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome cried, huddling into the pillows on her bed, and trying to muffle the sound. She was a big girl now. They didn't cry. But she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her little plump cheeks. If Sesshomaru found her, he would surely tease her for being such a baby.

Hearing the lock click on the door, she tried to become very still so that she blended into her pillows, and the one entering would leave her alone. Instead though, footsteps quietly padded into the room, and a weight settled onto her bed.

"Kagome?" asked a voice softly. She recognized it as that of her father, and she peaked her head around the pillow and say him watching her with a soft and sad expression.

"Pwease downt scwold me for cwying," she said pleadingly to her father. Instead he reached over, removed the pillow, and set it gently to the side.

"Why would I do that pup?"

"Becaws (_sniffle_) Sesshomaruw said it wasn't what bigg girlds did."

"Sesshomaru doesn't know anything pup. Don't listen to him."

"But hew's my (_sniffle_) brover."

"Just because he's older, doesn't mean he knows any more then you do. Your mother would have told you that."

At the mention of the woman, Kagome's tiny face scrunched up, and tears ran quickly down the side of her face. Then she threw her arms around her father, and cried into the robe he wore. InuTaisho gently gathered his daughter into his arms, and held her to him.

"Why did shee (_sniffle_) hafeta go away?"

"It happens my sweet Kagome. Sometimes mothers have to leave their children." Her tiny face rose to see his and her tear-bright silver eyes sought his amber ones.

"It wasn't becaws I was bein bad again, was it daddy? Because I didn't (_sniffle_) keep my dress cleen like she said to?" InuTaisho's own eye clouded with tears as he saw the searching in his daughters eyes, and a tear made it down his cheek as he shook his head at his young daughter.

"No Kagome. You didn't do anything. Don't ever think you did anything. Mommy just had to go away." He held his daughter close again, her head laying on his chest, and he felt her staining his robe. He tried to keep from joining her. His daughter needed him now more then she ever had before. She now only had her father to care for her. But her next question brought the tears that he was trying so desperately not to shed.

"Is mommy eveh comin back?"

Tears rolled freely down the great dog-lords face as he held his daughter as tight to him as he could, and kissed the top of her head; his tears falling on her ebony locks that were so much like her mothers. They sat there for several moments; grief rendering him unable to answer his daughters question. Finally, with a voice that broke, he answered her.

"No Kagome. Mommy is never coming back."

And he sat there for the rest of the night, holding his daughter close to him. And even long after she had fallen asleep, exhausted by her own tears, he held her; crying.


	3. Learn To Get Along

**

* * *

**

**Learn To Get Along…**

Story: Before The Twists Of Fate

By: Sky

* * *

Butterflies were the greatest creation, InuTaisho thought, watching as his daughter chased the multi-colored creatures around the large flowered meadow that came up to her waist. She had been begging him since breakfast to go outside with her. He had finally relented, and brought his ledgers outside with him, along with his daughter. He had taken them to a place below one of the weeping willow trees, but before long, he had found that he couldn't concentrate on them, because his daughter had wanted to play. So he had taken her out from under the tree, and into the sunlight, and had engaged his daughter in play. 

At the time that he started thinking about how he needed to get back to his ledgers, the most wonderful little creature came and helped him out. A bright yellow-and-blue butterfly went flittering right between then, and landed on Kagome's nose. InuTaisho had stopped wrestling, and folded his hands behind his head, watching the daughter that was sitting on his chest. The butterfly gently opened and closed its wings, and every time they were closed, Kagome went cross-eyed as she still tried to view the creature. Then, it went flying off into the beautiful meadow of wild-flowering plants (which the seeds had been carefully distributed to _look_ wild), and his daughter went right after it.

InuTaisho had gone back under the tree and to his ledgers, when he heard a delighted noise, and looked up to see that there where several more butterflies. They varied from the size of his palm to the size of one of his pens quill-tips. And there were about 30 of them. Now that was odd. There hadn't been any butterflies in the field before. Catching a movement from the corner of his eye, he looked over to see a silver form mostly hidden in the grasses, with tail slightly swaying in amusement. And that explained where the butterflies came from.

He was pretty sure it was some form of kitsune magic that brought the butterflies to the field. For, even as he watched, more arrived, and his daughter had more creatures to chase. He turned back to watch the kitsune, who seemed to be enjoying the sport before it, and he smiled at it. This was a perfect distraction for his daughter to let him get his work done. After seeing an ear flick his way, InuTaisho murmured a 'thank you' and went back to work.

The next time he had looked up from his ledgers, the meadow was _full_ of butterflies. In fact, it was a blanket of living color, as the butterflies lifted from their flowers, the delicately avoid the hands of the young girl, and flutter off to rest somewhere else, while she was distracted by another one. Towards noon, when the sun was its hottest, many of the butterflies left, and the rest settled in the shade of the branches of the willow tree that InuTaisho was laying under. And following suit was Kagome, who had decided to go and lay with her head on her fathers lap, and sleep in the shade. He had watched her sleep, and smiled at her. Pulling the basket that they had asked for the servant to bring a bit closer, he removed a flask of cooled wine. After pouring himself a glass and drinking it, he rested an arm on her shoulder, and leaned back against the tree, and dozed.

About an hour later, a servant had come by with chilled food, and he had awoken at their approach. Noticing the servant's burden, he gently awoke his daughter, and then helped her arrange the feast before them. As they ate the meal, Kagome chattered on excitedly about chasing the butterflies around, and InuTaisho smiled at her fondly, and nodded when she got to a particularly fascinating part. As soon as she finished her meal, the butterflies removed themselves from the shaded branches of the willow, and fluttered back into the meadow, with an ecstatic Kagome right on their heels.

It wasn't long though, into that second romp, that Sesshomaru appeared, with a scoff towards his little sister, that caused her to stop in her play.

"Typical," he said, examining her with disdain. "Only children are found playing in the meadow. And with _butterflies_ no less. You're not fit to be an heir of our great father." Now during this, InuTaisho had gotten the distinct impression that his son hadn't seen him. Therefore, he help perfectly still, and watched to see what would happen. These two had to learn to get along at some point.

Kagome's bottom lip started to tremble a bit at the words of her brother, and he sneered at her.

"And most certainly, and _heir_ doesn't cry. You're a waste of time and air. She should never have whelped you." With that, Sesshomaru turned, and started walking from the meadow. InuTaisho felt his eyes narrow, and bleed a bit red, and he had decided to teach his son a lesson, when a blur of brown and black caught his eye. Before he could identify what it was, the mass landed right in the middle of Sesshomaru's left shoulder, which was exposed instead of covered by his silver mane. And the boy froze. InuTaisho was surprised, and turned to see his daughter standing there, huffing angrily, with her right hand dirty. He could only guess that she had scooped up the dirt in a heartbeat from somewhere near her feet.

Sesshomaru turned with chilling slowness, and faced the arrogant creature that dared to throw something at him. His amber eyes narrowed dangerously, but instead of being intimidated, the little creature instead started growling at him. At him! And if that hadn't been bad enough, the little vermin reached down, and with the quickness of youth, was launching another mud-ball at him! This one he saw though, and was able to duck, but he didn't come out unscathed. It had caught the tip of his ear, and he felt the mud splay over the side of his hair.

Quick as a flash, he was standing not a foot away from her, looking down with cold and angry eyes at the small creature before him.

"You big Meanie!"

Before he had a change to react to her shout, a small fist connected with someplace totally unexpected, and the great Son of InuTaisho, Heir of the Western Lands, was felled. All Kagome did was 'humph!' at him as he lay on the ground, and then stormed off to another patch in the meadow, and went back to playing with her butterflies. InuTaisho was hard pressed not to make a noise, though it was getting extremely difficult. His son had still not risen from the grass, which was not helping. Finally, when the boy did rise in a kneeling position, InuTaisho noticed he gave his sister a measuring look, before stiffly walking from the meadow. InuTaisho was pretty sure he was trying to regain his composure.

After that, they had gone inside, for InuTaisho decided that there had been enough excitement for one day. And Kagome was content with that. She waved goodbye to her butterflies as they left the field. Sesshomaru was not seen for the rest of the day.

The next day though, as Kagome as outside playing in the inner palace gardens, a most unexpected visitor came by. The nursemaid of Kagome watched in surprise as Sesshomaru entered the gardens. This was a surprise, because when he was old enough to realize that they were used as a play-pen for visiting children, or residing ones, he had refused to step a single foot into them. It was at this time that InuTaisho looked outside his study window, and saw his son approaching his daughter. He tensed momentarily, remembering yesterday, but allowed this event to take place, whatever it might be.

Kagome, who had seen her brother coming, stood defiant as he approached her. Though, InuTaisho did mark with amusement that he stopped just outside of the range of her fists. He apparently still remembered yesterday.

"What you did yesterday was an unhonerable attack," Sesshomaru stated, as if addressing an underling. Kagome's eyes still shown defiantly at him, and she did not budge a muscle, or break her challenging eye contact with him. And just slightly, enough so that no one but someone who knew him all his life would notice, he relaxed. Just a fraction, but Sesshmaru's shoulders relaxed.

"I shall have to instruct you on the proper way to handle your opponent." And with that, Sesshomaru took on the task of teaching his sister. InuTaisho watched them for a moment in amazement, then turned to look at the portrait on the wall of he and his mate.

'_Mayhaps you were right Iyanari. Maybe they _will_ learn to get along…"_


	4. From Dream to Nightmare

**From Dream to Nightmare**

Story: Before the Twists of Fate

By: Sky

* * *

The woman in the car opened the door for him, and a little six-year-old Yasha stepped out. He was dressed in a little black tux with a white shirt, and a black tie around his neck. The woman had her red hair pulled back into a bun, and wore sunglasses to cover her eyes. She wore all black, from her knee-length skirt, to her long-sleeved shirt, to the black high-heals. 

Yasha didn't care at the moment though. There was only one reason that he had gone with the woman. He walked along the marble markers, until he arrived at one particular one, with flowers still fresh on it, and the ground newly broken before it.

Placing a bouquet of flowers that he had picked from his mothers favorite flower garden, at the base of the stone, he reached his tiny hand out, and placed it on his mothers gravestone; lightly tracing her name.

As he touched the smooth surface, the memories of her last day alive came back to him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Please forgive me InuYasha. You're going to take care of yourself now," he remembered his mother saying as she lay dying in the hospital bed. Her rich black hair looked like spilled on the crisp white hospital sheets.

"You'll be better soon," he had told her, stroking her pale hand between his two small ones. His mother had given him a small sad smile, then reached around her neck and pulled off the necklace she had always worn. She opened his two tiny hands, placing them together, then placed the necklace within them. Ever so gently, she closed his hands around the necklace. Though, Yasha could have sworn that the ruby-violet jewel glittered as his hands closed around it.

"Your grandmother gave this to me," she told him, giving him a smile. "As her grandmother before her, and several more before that. I was hoping to pass it on to my daughter as well, but it doesn't look like I will be able to do that. So I give charge of it to you InuYasha. When you are grown, and have a daughter of your own, please give her this for me. I'm sure she will be beautiful. I'm just sorry I couldn't be there to see her..." The last words were spoken in a whisper

"No, please, mother. Don't leave me!" the five-year-old InuYasha had cried, watching as his mothers violet eyes slowly closed, her hands slackened against his, and the monitors stopped beeping and shifted to an annoying high-pitched sound as her heart had stopped beating.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Now he stood before her gravestone, the day after they had buried her, and clutched her necklace in one tiny fist. They had allowed him to stay at his house during the time of her burial, and the day afterwards. Someone had been by to make food and drop some off for him, but now they wanted him out of there.

"A child at his age can't live by themselves," one commented, and several other voices behind him agreed. A big burly man with black hair had then picked up InuYasha from his position before his mothers grave, wrenching the childs hands from their resting place on her name.

"Wait! Wait! I can't leave her! MOTHER!"

After that day, Yasha had gone from the warm protective arms of his mother, to the continual nightmares of being shipped from one foster home to another. No one wanted to have anything to do with the child, which on every move, bore more and more anger and hatred in his violet orbs.

* * *

Neko-Lady asked me to do one of these little one-shots about Yasha. So here it is! Yay! It is kinda hard to write about him. Oh yeah, and please REVIEW! Thanks.

Sky


	5. The Demon Of The Alleys

* * *

**The Demon of the Alleys**

**Story: Before the Twists of Fate**

**By: Sky**

* * *

InuYasha sat with his back against the wall, and looked out over the group of boys that had surrounded him. They called themselves his 'Pack'; those that tried to follow him around and either work off his reputation, or tried to get under his protection. He didn't really care about them, as long as they left him alone; and followed his code.

"Yeah, man. It was totally awesome!" one of the boys sitting on a crate was saying, as he took a puff of a cigarette. "It was flippin cool! I swear, the lady was crying so hard… and her pleading. Jeeze. I was just about to shoot her just to shut her up. And her little boy looked like he was about to wet his pants! His eyes were so wide, the barrel of the gun could of fit right in it!" Several of the other boys looked around nervously, noticing that InuYasha was perfectly still where he was sitting; not even pulling the cigarette from his mouth. That was a bad sign.

"Keep it down man!" one of them hissed softly, after casting a nervous glance at InuYasha. "Don't you know the rules here man!? You don't touch women or children! Never!"

"But she had such a cool necklace…." The first boy stated proudly, producing the gemstone laced necklace from his pocket. One of the boys couldn't help but whistle appreciatively at the thumb-nail sized rubies that were set all along the center of the necklace, and the pinki-nail sized emeralds and sapphires that surrounded them.

"There ain't no exceptions to the rule!" the other boy hissed again. "InuYasha might not care about most of the rules, if you break them or not, but he's touchy about that one. And if he finds out that any of us had harmed any of them…." The boy didn't finish his sentence, letting the imagination of the others take over.

The first boy snorted.

"He don't care," the first boy replied flippantly. " He's InuYasha after all. He the 'Dog-Lord of the Streets', 'The Demon of the Alleys', the 'Demon Dog' himself. Why would he care about such trivial things like if I scared a woman and her brat?"

"Don't speak of it again, or do it again!" warned one of the boys that had been there longest. "And he might just let you live!"

"I heard at one point, he had a boy beaten to death for harming this one lady," the boy nearest the fence commented. "Had another gang do it to him, to set an example for his pack."

"Another boy he cut to pieces himself because he shot the woman, though he didn't kill her," commented another boy.

"He made a boy try to outrun trained guard dogs once because they killed a little boy," said a third, and shook his head sadly. "No one could outrun those mongrels except maybe him." The boy looked over his shoulder as he said that; his gaze lingering on their black-haired leader.

The first boy was about to comment, but he wasn't able to being his sentence though, because he found himself pressed against a wall; a hand holding him by the throat. A pair of violet eyes bore angrily into his own, and he felt a stab of fear go through him. It was never a good idea to get the "Demon Dog" mad at you. It usually ended up as a death sentence.

"My, what a beautiful necklace you have stolen," InuYasha replied coolly, though his eyes still shone an angry violet. "Where ever did you get it from? A man taking it home to his wife I presume?" His tone had turned deadly now, and caused the other boys to take several steps backwards.

"N-n-no," the boy stuttered.

"Oh really? That's not what I heard you tell the others. Now, you wouldn't be trying to lie to me, would you?"

The boy finally understood fully why InuYasha was feared on the street. He might have been shorter then him, but the boy who had him by the throat was actually the scariest thing he had ever seen. And he truly feared for his life.

"N-n-no InuYasha. I would never think about lying to you."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed at him, and then he dragged him over to the gate, opened it with one hand, and threw the boy out by the neck.

"You are never to come back here. Ever. And if I see you, I'll kill you." The other boys gathered around behind InuYasha, and started making taunts as the kid walked away. Though he didn't get far before some other boys started to around him.

"Those are Nakami's men!" one of the boys stated, and moved to open the gate. InuYasha stilled his hand, and continued to watch as the boy was attacked by the others that surrounded him.

"Yes I know. They've been there for the last hour." Then he turned to the boys around him; his eyes boring into theirs, and each looked down after only a few moments, causing him to smirk slightly. "Let this remind you all, that you _never_ go after women or children, or that's your fate." He motioned over his shoulder to the cries of pain, and then turned to go back to where he had been sitting. Though, he stopped halfway there, and looked at the necklace in his hand that he had taken from the boys hand when he had lifted him up, and then he threw it to one of the boys.

"Break it apart, and get rid of it. I don't want this linked back to us. Ever." His eyes bore into the eyes of the boys around him, and each looked down again. Knowing that once more no one was going to do or say anything, InuYasha went back to his spot, lit up another cigarette, and watched as the other gang attacked the boy. It wasn't nothing new to him. It was what happened when you lived in this part of the neighborhood.

* * *

Hey everyone. Because of the rating I have on this story, of course I made the language of the street boys g-rated. xD I was asked once to do a one-shot of InuYasha before the well. This is one of them. This is what he was doing before Sango go to him.

I hope you all like it. Please Review!!!


	6. In the Modern Times

**In The Modern Times**

**Story: Before the Twist Of Fate**

**By: Sky**

Grandfather continued to sweep the grounds of the temple, humming to himself as a light breeze undid his work just slightly. But he didn't mind. It was a nice spring day. And he couldn't find a better reason to be outside then to be doing this. The flowers had been particularly beautiful this year. And the Sakura had bloomed spectacularly. There were thousands of them it had seen, and the festival had been one of the best he could ever remember. He just wished….

Grandfather sighed as he looked towards the shrine building where she had met him with the school kids that had come to visit. She had worn the traditional garb that day, and had made a striking figure in the black suit, and she had made him so proud to wear it. That was the last time he would ever see her, as she excused herself from his side because she thought that she had seen a student wondering where they weren't supposed to go. He had thought nothing about it, as sometimes students did that; even the older ones it seemed. Now he wished he had never let her go. If he had only known that he was to never see her again…

He shook his head. No, that wasn't true. He would never give up hope that his daughter would return. She was strong, and he knew she could care for herself. Though, he dreaded where she had gone. Ever since her disappearance, there seemed to be something drawing him to the old well-house where the Bone Eaters Well had stood for countless generations. It was here, that he had noticed the wood that had been covering the well was not gone, and there were fresh scratches along the framing. He had run to the well to look down and make sure she had not fallen in, and it was there that he had found her bracelet, which had somehow fallen off. Sango had been here. She had fallen into the well, and now who knew what had happened to her.

Apparently, a student was also missing. The police had come to comb the area several times to try and find every trace of him, but none were found. All grandpa could guess was that the boy had fallen down the well, and Sango had tried to rescue him, and had fallen in as well. That's why her bracelet had fallen off. He would never know, until the day she returned. Grandfather had originally planned on sealing the well again, but that might be her only way home, so instead he stood guard over it, hoping and praying that one day, he would hear the voice of his beloved Granddaughter again, and see her smiling face.

OoOoOoOoO

Yes, short, sweet, and will probably have more added to it later. I'm going to have to find a place to put this into the story, since it really isn't before the story.


	7. First Impressions

* * *

**Lost Children**

Story: Before the Twists Of Fate

By: Sky

* * *

No one cared. No one really did. He could run around all day, and no one would notice that he was missing. They didn't want to deal with him anymore. There were always whispers about what a sweet child he had been, and they wondered what had happened to him. Surely his mother's death had not affected him so drastically. But maybe it had. He went from a home with a mother to many foster homes; people who would hold him until the next person took them off his hands. And he decideed that he wasn't going to do that anymore. He wasn't going to play by their rules. So he became one of many street urchins. There was no bed time, and no bossy adults telling you what to do. There were just the other kids on the streets, and those you either formed alliances with, or you beat them down. There was no third option.

He and his small band had scattered, with the large 14-year-old chasing after him. But he was fast. Matted raven locks of hair flew behind him as he ran, and he took an instant to check behind him. The older boy was gaining. He would just have to make sure he lost him. Yasha jumped a fence, and headed up the stairs, knowing that they would slow the larger boy down, where he himself could just bound up them. And he was right again. He was near the top when the boy had reached half way, and he couldn't help but give a savage grin as he darted behind one of the buildings to avoid the older kid.

For some reason, he hand't been watching where he'd been going, and ended up running into someone hard enough to knock them both onto their butts. He tensed as he turned, ready to confront one of the older boys croonies, when his eyes met up with the brown orbs of a girl a litte older then him. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled up into a short pony tail, and she wore a close-fitting black outfit. her eyes were widened in surprise at seeing him, and Yasha quickly got to his feet. Before anything could be said, he peeked around the side of the building to see that the bully was up and looking for him.

"What are You doing here?" the girl asked, watching him as he checked around the side of the building. He was obviously one of those that lived on the street. His clothes were filthy and torn, and he was really dirty. It looked as though he hadn't washed his hair, or brushed it in a while.

"Would you stop yackin'?" he shot back to the girl as he turned his head so that their eyes met. "You're gonna give me away."

"Who are you running from?" Yasha growled at her.

"I ain't runnin'. I'm getting him off my back. Now will you shut up? I don't want him to find me." The little girls eyes widened at his rude tone, and her eyes welled up for a moment. But only for a moment.

"You're such a mean little boy!" she yelled as she threw a punch at him. Yasha turned just in time to see a fist come at him, and catch him right in the nose. He flew for a few feet before landing hard on the ground, and laying there stunned. He had just gotten beaned by a _girl_.

"Sango, what's going on?" came a voice from the other side of the building. The bully looked at the approaching adults, and ran back down the stairs. A few of the men chased him, brandishing kendo sticks at him, before turning and watching a miffed Sango stomping her way past them.

"Boys can be such jerks," she huffed as she went by them without stopping. The adults exchanged bemused glances, shrugged it off, then headed after her, and back to their practices.

* * *

Well, It's still short, but I think my writers block is starting to go away. So, this goes to show that Yasha once did meet Sango, just doesn't really remember it. She was just some random girl. He didn't even remember the temple. he does remember that he got socked by one though, and it flattened him. so he worked harder then ever after this to get stronger. And it's Sango later that's pushing him to become greater then he is. Figures, huh?


	8. Somewhere I Belong

Somewhere I Belong

_Story: Before the Twists of Fate_

By: Sky

* * *

"Izaiyoi Takahito, how many times have I told you to move your feet?" Ken bellowed, slapping Izaiyoi hard in the thigh with the flat of his wooden blade. It stung, and she tried to hide the tears that formed in her eyes. He had hit her in the same place yesterday, and had left a good bruise. Now, it was going to be bigger and blacker. She continued in her forms, raising her wooden katana high over her shoulder, trying to balance lightly on her feet. She should have mastered these forms long ago. She had cousins that were doing better at it then she was, and had surpassed her. And they were a few years younger as well. But they were all the same, or should have been. They were the remnants of the proud Exterminator clan, once spread out in the feudal times, and now banded together under one banner. Modern technology had helped.

The clan never suffered the delusion of thinking all of the demons were dead. A majority had been killed off over the years, but the older and smarter ones, who could take on a human form, were still around. Some lived right in Japan, and since they lived as good citizens, the clan left them alone. Some went crazy, and became serial killers or other things. Ever wonder why sometimes when a really brutal serial killer just stops and is never found again? He was probably a demon, and the clan took him out to end his rampage. It is their job to hide demons from the world, for now the world would not be able to handle them, but they keep them from trying to destroy it. That is the job of the modern day Exterminator. In America, they have many different names, but they are still a band of Exterminators. They have demons there too.

As tradition stands, each Exterminator learns their basic weapons forms, learns hand to hand combat, and then moves on to modern weapons. Izaiyoi was still working on her basic Katana techniques. She had always been slower to learn things then her other kin. She was built very slender and delicate, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not seem to build the muscles the other girls obtained in their training. Her blue-black hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, and unlike the others, she constantly fussed at it, trying to keep it straight, and even, even during the middle of practice. Many called her vain, but she did not look in a mirror. She just felt the need to groom more than the others. She loved dresses more than practice garb, jewelry instead of weapons, and the local news instead of fantasy stories of demons. And try as she might, Izaiyoi just couldn't seem to fit in. Even her mother and father seemed to give up on her. They left her to Ken's brutal care and training, and they never checked in with her anymore. She knew she was a disgrace.

She had made her way, limping, to the nearby tavern, where most of her kin came for stories and drink. And this night in particular, the Sake ran like a river. She indulged herself, which she normally didn't do, and found herself sitting next to a rather intriguing man. He told her he wasn't from around there, and she could hardly pay attention to his words; for she drowned in his dark blue eyes. They talked for most of the evening, and Izaiyoi found her way with him to his apartment, and he proceeded to make her feel loved and wanted, distracting her so that she could not think, only feel; something that the 14-year-old really desired.

This continued for many weeks. They would meet down at the tavern after Ken was finished beating her, and he would take her back to his apartment to soothe her, and make her forget about the world for a time. She knew it was wrong too be with him, but he made her feel so warm, and so happy, that she just couldn't stop. Even Ken's training and beatings couldn't dampen her spirits when she thought of him, and how they would be together again that night. And they would always head to his apartment, and he would show her his care and passion for her. After resting for a time, they would have to part, and she would sneak back to her room, and spend the rest of the night dreaming of him, with his charming smile and warm caresses.

Then, he just stopped coming. There were no calls, and no notes. He simply vanished. Izaiyoi kept going to the tavern, hoping that he would show up, and that something had delayed him for a time, but he never re-appeard. As she started becoming sick in the mornings, she prayed that she was just coming down with something, but the test she had bought and smuggled to her room told her otherwise. She was pregnant. Her family would surely disown her for this. The other clan-members would most certainly. She kept quiet, hoping that it was a false reading. During one of Ken's more brutal training sessions for her, as he was yelling at her and telling her how stupid and slow she was, she broke. It was the last straw.

Running to her rooms, crying, she quickly packed everything of value, which was not much, and slipped her grandmothers necklace over her neck. The central gem glowed softly in the light, and she clasped her fingers around it, knowing that many generations had fought and died to keep the stone, and for the first time in 600 years, it was being removed from the care of the Exterminators. And she used what skills she did know, and escaped. She might not be very good with a sword, or any other weapon, but no one had ever bested her in stealth, and she used it now.

The next several months dragged by. She found herself a small apartment that, though not very clean, would serve her purpose. She tried to pull odd jobs, but many didn't want her help. So she finally resorted to inviting a few men to her bed, to pay for things she needed for she and her child. She didn't do it very often, and the first time, she had cried the rest of the evening. And she saved back the money she could to give her child a decent place to sleep, and clothing. She remained hidden from her clan the entire time, making sure they could not find her if they came looking. But she kept her head raised, no matter what she had to do to raise money and save it back, and soon, Yasha was born.

* * *

I know some of you were wondering about Izaiyoi, and why, or how, she left. So, here is a glimpse back at her, and her life. So here it is.


	9. One year Later

**One Year Later**

**Story: Before the Twist Of Fate**

**By: Sky**

* * *

Grandfather continued to sweep the grounds of the temple, humming to himself as a light breeze undid his work just slightly. But he didn't mind. It was a nice spring day. And he couldn't find a better reason to be outside then to be doing this. The flowers had been particularly beautiful this year. And the sakuras had bloomed spectacularly. There were thousands of them it had seen, and the festival had been one of the best he could ever remember. He just wished….

Grandfather sighed as he looked towards the shrine building where she had met him with the school kids that had come to visit. She had worn the traditional garb that day, and had made a striking figure in the black suit, and she had made him so proud to wear it. That was the last time he would ever see her, as she excused herself from his side because she thought that she had seen a student wondering where they weren't supposed to go. He had thought nothing about it, as sometimes students did that; even the older ones it seemed. Now he wished he had never let her go. If he had only known that he was to never see her again…

He shook his head. No, that wasn't true. He would never give up hope that his daughter would return. Though, she never knew she was his daughter. She knew him as Grandfather, just as everyone else did. Against all odds, he had fallen in love with her mother, and though she was betrothed, she had come to him. They had spent many nights and days together, talking about a life they could never have, and the children they could never raise. And then, she was no longer his. 8 months after her wedding, she gave birth to Sango, and when she had been able to get away to visit him, she had told him that Sango was his. He had never felt such pride as he watched the little one grow up, chasing butterflies, picking flowers, and imparting his wisdom to her. When they could, they would spend a little time together in the back of the shrine, usually while Sango was taking a nap, or off training with one of her teachers. And that is how Kohaku came to be, though all believed he belonged to her husband. She knew better.

Sango was strong like her mother, and he knew she could care for herself. Though, he dreaded where she had gone. Ever since her disappearance, there seemed to be something drawing him to the old well-house where the Bone Eaters Well had stood for countless generations. It was here, that he had noticed the wood that had been covering the well was gone, and there were fresh scratches along the framing. He had run to the well to look down and make sure she had not fallen in, and it was there that he had found her bracelet, which had somehow fallen off. Sango had been here. She had fallen into the well, and now who knew what had happened to her. Though he couldn't understand how. The well was known for eating the bones of the dead, and nothing had happened to it for centuries. Why now? What had caused it to awaken?

Along with the missing Sango, was a boy. It was the student that she had been going after he assumed. Yasha Takahito, or more commonly known as InuYasha. Anyone who walked the streets knew his name. He was a ruthless gangster, though with a seemingly tender spot for women and children. His gang usually never touched them, and when someone did, there was usually a body found the next day in some state or not. Not many challenged him for authority. The other gangs usually tried to stay away from his territory, unless they were feeling bold. Or Suicidal. Though, sometimes they almost seemed to be recruited by InuYasha to take care of one of his gang without fear of retribution. And with some of the bodies merely beat to non-recognition, he could assume that they enjoyed their job. InuYasha was strong, fast, and territorial. That's how he had become the Dog Lord of the streets, the Dog Demon of the city, and then the 'Inu' was added to his name, and stuck.

Grandfather had been surprised when Sango had said she was going to train an outsider, and it turned out to be him. Though she said he had been learning rather quickly. He had found the journal she had written about his training. The boy was surprisingly smart, when you showed him you were boss. According to the books, that happened at least three or four times a training session. InuYasha would test the bonds of how strong she was, and she would beat him down. Then he'd behave for a bit until he thought he had served his time, and went to challenge her again.

All grandfather could guess was that the boy had fallen down the well, Sango had tried to rescue him, and had fallen in as well. That's why her bracelet had fallen off. He would never know, until the day she returned. Grandfather had originally planned on sealing the well again, but that might be her only way home, so instead he stood guard over it, hoping and praying that one day, he would hear the voice of his beloved daughter again, and see her smiling face, and listen to her story. He was the only one who had any hope anymore. There had been a funeral for the pair 6 months after they had disappeared. Someone had even come up with a story that they had run off to be together, and were living it up somewhere. He knew that wasn't true. Sango would never do that. Many people had shown up for the funderal, and he had to endure them talking about how Sango was gone. He had sat silently.

So now, he waited patiently, keeping an eye towards the well. Once or twice, he had had to save Kohaku from it. He had heard from Grandfather what he thought had happened, and had tried jumping down it a few times too see if he couldn't, too, join his sister. All had had was a rough attempt at climbing out, and then having to wait for Grandfather to come back with a rope after he had been discovered. Whoever had smoothed the stone along the sides had apparently never had to try to climb out. But he came to the shrine every day he could, and would look down the well, hoping to see Sango sitting at the bottom, needing the rope to climb out. Like his Grandfather, he too had hope. And would give up his dream of being a soccer player and learn how to take care of the shrine, if it meant keeping guard of it, until his sister came home. And he would too.

Kohaku made his way up the stairs, nodding to Grandfather, who was sweeping the front again today. He knew that Grandfather was just keeping busy. He knew the old mans ears were turned in the direction of the well house. He knew, as his did too the moment he came to the shrine. He was coming for training, but he always had a part of him tuned into the location of the well. It had been a year since she had disappeared, and he would wait until he was Granfathers age, if not longer, before he ever gave up on his sister.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it's taking me so long. My life died over here. My sister has cancer, and I am just trying to get another job to support my appartment, and food. Food is always nice. I also have an actual book I'm trying to put together, and that's made my life interesting as sometimes the characters try to cross. If I can ever get the thing done, you will probably see some character in the Twist of Fate series that you would recognize in the book. The next chapter is almost done. I was hoping to get it up in July. Late again. Anyway, so you know I'm not dead, the next chapter is going up, and it's getting fun to write again. I hope you will find it's was worth the wait, as things will now start to get interesting. Thank you again for being so patient with me.

Sky


End file.
